Sin Striker
The Sin Striker is a custom-made revolver created by Himuro Katsuragi in End War Online. Design The Sin Striker is a large revolver with a top-break loading mechanism. Instead of using gunpowder or similar explosives, the Sin Striker uses Anima as its propulsion mechanism, effectively making it a portable kinetic bombardment weapon. To reload, the Katsuragi twins simply break open the revolve to eject the empty cylinder before replacing it with a loaded cylinder and closing it. Its ammunition is a simple metallic rod made of a low Anima Resistance alloy, with unique engravings that determine the Anima flow's effects once fired. Each round has an effect based on one of the seven deadly sins. They are as follows: * Pride Pierce - With this round, the Anima is channeled internally and externally to make a powerful armor-piercing round. * Greed Detonate - This bullet compresses and stores an intense amount of Anima within itself for use as a high-speed Anima explosive. * Lust Tracer - This bullet can alter its trajectory mid-flight through erratic Anima discharges, though these discharges can be controlled. * Wrath Burn - This bullet is made of a different alloy from the rest, allowing it to superheat once Anima flows through its unique engravings for a powerful incendiary round. * Envy Smoke - Once fired, the round disperses its stored Anima as a smoke cloud, usefully for distractions or as a concentrated burst of smoke that can damage internally. * Gluttony Rebound - This projectile has engravings that sap Anima from its target before expelling it as a series of projectiles that home in on the target and attack them. * Sloth Storm - This round has a segmented construction, using its Anima propulsion to fracture it into smaller projectiles, essentially acting like a buckshot shotgun shell. The projectiles are optimized for use with Anima Infusion, using the energy to propel them out of the chamber instead of a regular bullet's gunpowder and primer. Due to the Sin Striker using Anima as a propulsion mechanism, it produces little to no noise, save for a low-pitched hum from charging. By filling an empty chamber with pure Anima, the Sin Striker can act as an Archaic Anima Weapon and fire Anima projectiles. - Sin Striker W8-B2= Washio's version has an over-under style double-barrel construction with an eight-round cylinder, featuring barrels at the twelve and six o'clock positions. Its eight chambers are loaded with pairs of the Sloth Storm, Wrath Burn, Greed Detonate, and Pride Pierce rounds, allowing him to fire a pair of each bullet near-simultaneously. The trigger has been retuned to fire a pair of bullets through the two barrels with a slight delay, with the bottom bullet firing first to break through the outer layers of armor while the top bullet strikes the target either directly or through the inner armor layers. The "W8-B2" designations refers to Washio's name, its dual barrels, and the paired bullets Washio loads the weapon with. }} Users * Himuro Katsuragi * Washio Katsuragi Category:Human Weapons Category:Firearm Category:Weapon Category:Soul Catalyst Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Archaic Anima Weaponry